1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assemblies for mounting lights on a vehicle and more particularly to such an assembly which mounts on the top of a vehicle and has a vehicle mounting bar that can alternatively be set in either a raised or lowered position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mounting assemblies are available in the prior art for use in mounting lights across the top of a vehicle. Such assemblies generally include a pair of mounting brackets which are attached to the opposite sides of the vehicle between which a mounting bar for the lights is supported. There is a problem with the mounting of lights in this fashion in that the effective height of the vehicle is increased so as to make it impossible to bring the vehicle into certain areas having limited height clearances, such as garages.